A Special Facilities Resource is proposed for Nuclear Magnetic Resonance (NMR) and Mass Spectographic instrumentation. This resource will be involved in service as well as for development of new techniques for the application of NMR and mass spectrographic techniques to biomedical research. Uses of the NMR in determining enzyme kinetics and structure are proposed. Development studies on the production of deuterated and C13 substrates and proteins will be carried out. These compounds will be used for a number of biomedical studies. The preparation of C13 compounds of pharmacological interest will be undertaken; methods will be developed for determination of these labelled materials. The possible medical use of heavy isotopes will be investigated.